Lilac Scent
by brittaniftw
Summary: It's Botan's birthday, but the only person who shows up is the one she least expected too. Hiei X Botan Oneshot


Okay, this is my first attempt at a regular HieiXBotan fanfiction. Usually I just try to make them ridiculously funny, but I'm going to try for real this time. I love reviews, but no flames please. Constructive criticism is always good though.

Okay well, Read and Review Please!

**Lilac Scent**

The scent of cleaning supplies was strong through-out the entire small apartment. The cheerful, blue-haired woman wore a big smile as she dusted off the entertainment center. She'd been waiting for this day all month and it was finally here. It was finally her birthday. She felt a little selfish that she was so excited, but thought it'd be acceptable for this day. It was her _special day_ after all. She giggled as she put down her duster and picked up a broom. "Oh Botan, why must you be so silly?" she asked herself.

When there was a knock on the door, Botan quickly bolted in that direction, putting her broom aside. She put on her most cheerful smile and opened the door. "Hiei?!" she exclaimed as if in total shock to see him. She couldn't believe he was the first one here of all people. She didn't even think he'd show up. This was defiantly a surprise. Seeing a talking ant-eater at her door selling French fries would've been less of a shock to her.

"Why do you speak my name like that, Onna?" the fire demon with black, spiky hair asked showing his usual attitude.

"Nothing," Botan responded with her usual smile. She was shocked, but happy he came. "I just didn't expect anyone to be early, that's all." She signaled a hand for him to come in. His eyes scanned the ningen apartment in disgust. How could anyone be so cheerful all the time? At least it wasn't as bad as he expected her dwelling to be. In his mind he imagined girly colored ribbons and bows draping from the ceiling everywhere. Hiei plopped down on her couch and set (more like slammed) his feet on her coffee table without permission. Her walls were filled with pictures of the team and her friend. To his surprise, he was even in a few group shots. "_How could I be so careless?_" he asked himself, referring to the pictures he was in. "_I will be sure not to let that happen again._"

"Umm…You can watch some television if you want," Botan suggested, attempting to occupy him before tossing him the remote to her small television on her entertainment center.

"Hn," he smirked and threw the remote back at her head.

"Ow," Botan moaned in pain as she rubbed her head. Why did he always have to be so cruel? She thought about just leaving him alone, but she sighed knowing it would bother her if a quest went un-entertained. "Or would you like to read a book? I have plenty of good ones, because when Kurama visits, we usually trade books. Kurama has the best of books. They're always so interesting and the plots are always unique. Not once has he borrowed me a book I didn't like," Botan babbled on. She absolutely loved to talk even if she wasn't aware of it herself.

"What I would like is for you to shut up, Baka Onna." Hiei looked extremely irritated. Her babbling was like nails on a chalkboard. He looked up at her for a second, expecting her to be offended or something. Clearly she was not. To his surprise, she still had that same cheerful smile on. Why did his insults never have any affect on her? "_Damn Onna,_" he thought to himself, hesitating to say what he really wanted to say-his entire reason for even coming.

Botan actually found Hiei's attitude adorable. She used to fear him, but that changed about a week ago. That day changed her thoughts on Hiei completely.

**FLASHBACK**

_Botan ran faster and faster through the woods with a hungry and enormous demon on her tail. She'd accidently stumbled across him while he was hunting for lunch, and was way too scared to even think about summoning her oar. All she could think about was getting away. Why did these things always seem to happen to her? She felt as if she was the magnet for bad luck._

_"Onna?" Hiei said as he watched her run by from a tree near her. What the hell was a woman like her doing in this part of the woods? How stupid could she possibly be? His question was answered when he saw the demon darting after her like a bullet._

_Not getting to far past his tree, he noticed Botan trip over a large, broken tree branch and fall straight on her face. How could she possible miss a big branch like that?! She let out a loud scream that begged for help as the demon slowly approached her and grabbed her leg. He let out a devious and cruel laugh as he licked his lips._

_Normally Hiei would just sit back and enjoy the show, but when he saw the fear in Botan's somehow beautifully addicting eyes, something took control of him. He quickly jumped down and sliced the demon straight through the middle of his body with hesitation, letting his blood splatter wherever it pleased. Botan looked relieved as she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. She'd never run that fast before in her entire life. She sprang up from the ground and threw her arms around the strangely warm fire demon. "I'm so lucky you were here! You saved my life! Thank you so much, Hiei!" Hiei could feel butterflies swarming around in his stomach as he felt her warm embrace. He quickly pushed her off of him, ignoring the feeling, and giving her one of his famous glares. He turned his back to her and began to walk away._

_"Pay attention to where you walk, you buffoon." Hiei didn't dare turn around to look at her in fear that he might be blushing and vanished somewhere into the trees._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Botan went back to cleaning her house. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked to be here alone with Hiei. It didn't matter if he didn't even talk to her. She didn't know why, but it gave her a sense of security. She laughed when she looked over at Hiei again who was glaring intensely at the wall like he was having some sort of contest with it. "Onna, do you need something?" Hiei asked, now turning his glare to her. Why the hell was she laughing at him?

The phone rang and Botan quickly ran over and answered it. Saved by the ring! "Hello! Botan speaking! Not that it would be someone else…This is my house of course!" Botan rambled on.

"Hey Botan!" came Yusuke's voice from the other side of the phone. "Just calling to wish you a happy birthday!"

"What? You mean you're not coming over?" Botan asked with confusion.

"Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina, Keiko, and I are going to a concert. Didn't Hiei tell you?" Yusuke asked, slightly confused. After all, it was Hiei who agreed to tell her for some odd reason.

"I guess it slipped his mind…" Botan responded.

"Wait, you're not mad, are you?" Yusuke asked with concern in his voice.

"No! Not at all!" Botan put on a fake cheerful voice. "You guys have lots of fun now!" Botan took a deep breath before looking at Hiei. He raised an eyebrow. What did she want now? "Why didn't you go with them?" She was hurt herself that not only were her supposed-to-be friends not coming to her birthday party, but they didn't even invite her to the concert they were all attending.

"Concerts aren't really my thing," Hiei told, raising an eyebrow so it hid under his white bandana.

"Why not?" Botan asked with sadness in her voice. She tried to cover it up with a smile as she set her broom down and sat next to Hiei on the couch.

"Hn. They're just noise," Hiei told with a grunt like she was wasting his time with such foolish questions.

"You don't like music?" Botan asked.

"Hn," Hiei grunted. He was sick of answering her stupid questions. It was silent for a moment. Hiei felt like choking her, because it was even more annoying with her unusual silence then it was when she wouldn't shut up. Then he began to notice a tint of sorrow in her addicting pink eyes as tears began to leak from them. "Why are you crying, Onna?" he asked, but she gave no response and starred down at her fluffy, pink socks as if she didn't hear him. He hated being ignored. He roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"They're supposed to be my friends and not one of them came!" Botan's tears began to fall faster as her emotions began to let loose. How could they do this to her?

"Hn," Hiei smirked.

"Hiei, why did you come? You knew everyone else wasn't going to!" Botan attempted to wipe away some of her tears.

Hiei thought about it as he starred into her big, pink eyes. He knew why, but was he ready to admit it to her? He himself was still having problems getting it through his own head. Starring into her eyes gave him the urge to do it. For the first time in many years, he began to studder. "I….I…..I lo…"

"SURPRISE!!!" came the yells of all Botan's friend as her door busted open. A huge smile immediately played across her face. Hiei just looked shocked and angry. Could they've picked a better timing?

"Oh my gosh!" Botan jumped up off the couch and hugged Yusuke. She then gave the rest of her friends' big, warm hugs one by one.

"Hiei wasn't supposed to come on time, but he said surprising you would be stupid! So, he was supposed to be the one to tell you why we weren't coming, but I guess he didn't. It's a good thing I decided to call or this whole thing could've been ruined!" Yusuke laughed.

"Hn," Hiei grunted at his former lie to the spirit detective. He truly only came to speak with Botan alone. That, however, was now ruined. He felt like slicing off all their heads, well, all but his sister, Yukina, of course.

As it got later, Hiei watched as Botan opened the last of her presents and Botan "awed" once again before giving another hug to the giver, Kurama. He'd gotten her a dozen roses and a stuffed bear. Typical Kurama. Hiei put his hand in his pocket and felt the small box with a black ribbon. He began to wonder if she would hug him like that if he gave her his present. He mentally smacked himself. How was she doing this? Nobody ever made him think like this before. Since the day he rescued her, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. It was driving him insane. He then thought of another way to tell her what he came here to say. "_Onna?_" he sent her a telepathic message.

"_Hiei?_" Botan looked shocked. "_What are you doing in my head?_"

"_I want to tell you something, Onna,_" Hiei told, now not sure if he should regret bringing it up or not.

"_What is it?_" Botan asked, now really egger to know as she took a drink of her coffee.

"_Botan, I'm in love with you,_" Hiei decided to spit it out and get it over with. Botan was so shocked that she spit the coffee right out of her mouth.

"Botan! Are you okay?!" Kurama exclaimed as he immediately grabbed a napkin and started to whip up the coffee that she spilt on herself. Kurama's emerald green eyes met hers and he immediately dropped the napkin. At that moment Hiei began to feel something else he'd never felt before and he hated it. He hated this _jealousy_.

"_What the hell did she do to me?_" Hiei asked himself.

"I'm okay," Botan said with a smile before shifting her eyes back to Hiei. Did he mean what he said? Or was he just messing with her? Hiei glared at Botan and tossed her the box from his pocket. Everyone grew silent and starred at the two. Hiei never gave anything, especially not silly birthday presents. They all watched as Botan carefully removed the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace with a heart charm on it. Botan took a deep breath and smiled as she slowly walked over to Hiei. Everyone starred in confusion and shock. "Could you please put it on for me?" she handed Hiei the box.

"Hn," Hiei grunted and stood up. Botan turned her back to Hiei and lifted up her blue pony-tail. Hiei fought with all the tape he used, but managed to get it out of the box. His hands trembled as he put the necklace on her. This was humiliating.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear as she turned around and out her arms around him cautiously, afraid he would push her away again. Hiei forgot everyone was there as he smelt the sweet lilac scent of her hair. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to hug her back. Botan slowly let go and began to return to her chair. Thoughts raced through his mind. He'd just brought himself to confess to her…Was he really about to just let her walk away like that? He quickly grabbed her arm and swung her around on impulse. Then, grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her down to his height and roughly pressed his lips against hers. Botan felt sparks fly.

Hiei quickly let go, and everyone's eyes, including Botan's, were wide in shock. He mentally slapped himself once more. There went his reputation. He gathered up the little bit of pride that wasn't shattered and began to walk towards the door. "Hiei…" Botan mumbled and Hiei froze.

"What do you want, Baka Onna?" he smirked and turned around to face the spirit guide.

"I'm in love with you, too," she told and put on a nervous smile. She was worried that the awkward, but perfect, kiss might have changed his mind. Hiei smiled a real, loving smile for once and everyone was even more in shock plus speechless now as he went over and kissed her for a second time.

"Come, Onna. Let's go celebrate your birthday," Hiei told as he threw her over his shoulder, not giving her much of a choice, and walked out the door. Botan couldn't ask for anything more. This was by far the greatest day of her life.

"What…just happened?" Yusuke asked, trying to shake off the shocked feeling. "Did the earth just fall out of orbit?"

"…Even I didn't see that coming," Kurama told as he blinked his eyes repeatedly to make sure he was awake. Yukina and Keiko just giggles as Kuwabara twitched. This was by far the strangest day ever.

**Owari.**

Well there it is. I gave it my best shot, and I hope you like it at least a little. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


End file.
